Tenkousei!
by 873.52
Summary: crossover with YYH.  Conan gets a new classmate, and his name is Shuichi!  However, he doesn't seem to be the average, innocent kid that others his age are... just who IS he? or rather, WHAT? Actual story following story.
1. Chapter 1

There IS a prologue to this if anyone is interested, although you do not need to read it to understand this story, it will be pretty helpful. The story's(prologue's) name is: "Story"

(Tenkousei means transfer student, in Japanese)

Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Conan/Case Closed, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho.

.:o0o:..:o0o:..:o0o:..:o0o:..:o0o:.

It was a pleasant morning.

The breeze was warm, the birds were chirping here and there, and many people were walking; some to work, the younger ones to school.

Conan was one of them. He had just left the Mouri residence with Ran, and was walking with her.

It really was a perfect morning.

He just didn't know what was giving him qualms about this one.

They met Ran's friend, Sonoko, on the way and she joined them like usual and started talking with Ran.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He met Haibara right after that, and she started walking with him, silent after saying good morning; just like everyday.

Conan and Haibara split up with the other two and started going a different way towards the elementary school while the older girls headed towards the high school.

He stumbled a little, and scowled to himself. Haibara glanced over at him.

"Is something the matter, Kudo-kun?" she asked.

He blinked, and after a while responded, "No, not really."

"But something is bothering you." She retorted, "it's quite obvious."

"To tell you the truth…" he hesitated a little, but then continued "I'm bothered because I don't know why I'm so uneasy."

"So," she responded softy "a gut feeling, eh?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, I suggest you disguise that soon. You wouldn't want to upset the children, no?"

"Right." He responded, and plastered on a smile as he saw Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko in the distance. They waved at them and waited until they caught up.

Everyone exchanged good-mornings and then walked inside the school gates, and shortly after, the school.

"I wonder if the new student will be a girl or a boy?" Mitsuhiko wondered out loud, as he untied his shoelaces.

"Huh?" Conan said, as he pulled on his uwabaki.

"The new student." He repeated, "we're getting a new student today Conan-kun. Weren't you listening yesterday?"

"Ah, really?" Conan grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

Haibara rolled her eyes at him and started walking towards the classroom.

"ah! Ai-chan, wait for us!" Ayumi yelled, and everyone hurried after her.

After the kids got into their classroom, the subject of the new student was brought up again.

"Maybe this time, it's a boy." Genta said, "since last time it was Haibara, and before that, it was Conan. It'd be a pattern."

"It'd be nice if the new student was a girl though." Ayumi replied, "because then if we became friends with her we'd have three girls in our detective group. We'd be even!"

"I wonder if the new student will be intelligent." Mitsuhiko pondered, "just like Conan-kun and Haibara-san."

Conan's eyes widened, "Hey Haibara" he whispered, "what if the new student… if he or she had something to do with…"

"No." she replied bluntly, "that's impossible. Be more reasonable, Edogawa-kun."

He sighed, and kneaded his forehead. She was right, there was no way. He was just being paranoid, and was acting just like the age he looked.

The chime for the start of homeroom suddenly started, so everyone in the classroom scurried to find their seats, most of them eager to meet the new student.

A few moments later, the teacher walked in with a small boy next to her. He had a pale complexion and neat, crimson hair. His expression was polite but unreadable. Many girls giggled and whispered to each other a little when they saw him.

"Well class," the teacher announced happily, " I am delighted to tell you that a new friend will be joining our class from today on. His name is Minamino Shuichi, and I expect you all to be nice to him; but I won't have to worry about that, right class?"

"Of course not!"

"Don't worry sensei!"

"I told you the new student would be a boy!"

"He looks smart!"

"Yay! I can't wait to get to know him!"

"Don't you think he's handsome?" giggle

"Please class!" the teacher exclaimed, "settle down!"

"Well then Shuichi-kun, will you please go sit by Mitsuhiko-kun? He's the one over there.": she said, pointing him towards an empty seat.

He bowed to her and silently walked towards the desk, leaving the teacher hurriedly bowing back, not having expected such politeness from a six-year old.

He sat down gracefully and silently waited for the teacher to finish taking attendance.

After about ten minutes, the chime started again, signaling the end of homeroom. A lot of kids immediately rushed towards Shuichi's desk and started bombarding him with questions.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Hey do you watch Kamen-Yaiba?"

"Do you like my new ribbon?"

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Hey, where do you live?"

"Want to play dodgeball with us during recess?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Can you run fast?"

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Are you related to anyone famous?"

"Can I call you Shu-kun?"

"What's your blood type?"

"Do you like anyone?"

The teacher saw the commotion and came to his rescue, "Children! He can't answer all those questions at once. Let him settle in first, and then you can gradually get to know him better, right?"

"okay sensei!"

"aww"

"sorry Shuichi-kun"

"I'll talk to you later"

Most of the kids gradually floated off somewhere else, leaving him in peace.

"Well, um, my name is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko." Mitsuhiko smiled at Shuichi awkwardly, finally getting a chance to speak to him, "nice to meet you."

He returned a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "nice to meet you too, Tsuburaya-kun."

Mitsuhiko blinked, and then laughed a little nervously, "excuse my laughing, but you sort of remind me of-"

That was when the chime for the beginning of first period rang, so everyone scurried back to their seats once again and the two fell silent.

Meanwhile, Conan was trying very hard to calm down while Haibara watched on, half-amused but also with slight alarm.

"_What_ is the matter with you?" she hissed at him quietly.

He just closed his eyes and shook his head, finally regaining his composure.

Haibara watched him for a few seconds, then raised an eyebrow and looked away, seemingly bored.

The thing was, now Conan knew what the negative 'gut feeling' had been about. It was about the new student. He had met him before, during an investigation of the death of the kid's friend.

That was a year ago. When he was still ignorant about the syndicate that had made him like he is now. Even though his 'disguise' had even managed to trick one of his closest friends, he was not sure about Minamino Shuichi. That kid had given him the creeps a year ago, and his demeanor still seemed unchanged. Now that Conan himself was trapped in a young body, he started seriously doubting that the kid was actually seven. Last year he had even considered investigating him, to see if he had been the murderer of his own friend; but he decided against it, since it seemed awfully far-fetched that a five year old would kill another child without leaving obvious traces. In the end, it was declared that the only way he could have died was suicide… but, he had never figured out what had caused a _five_-year old so much pain that it made him lose his will to live. .

"Any questions Conan-kun?"

Conan was jerked out of his little stupor at the mention of his 'name'. He looked up, and saw the teacher smiling at him pleasantly from the front of the room while holding a stack of papers.

"Wha-, what?" he stammered, surprised.

"I asked you if you had any questions about the story we have been reading so far in class before we start the test." She said, "I understand that you are quite an intelligent young boy, but I prefer you still listen."

"I'm sorry sensei." He replied with an embarrassed look, amidst all the laughing of his classmates. "And no, I do not have any questions."

"Good." She said, "anyone else?"

A hand shot up.

"yes Kaoru-kun?"

"Does Shuichi have to take this test? He just came today."

"Well, we decided that he will take the test, since apparently he has been doing the same thing at his last school." She explained, "and it's Shuichi-_kun._ Since I doubt you know him well enough already to leave it at just Shuichi."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind sensei." He glanced over at Shuichi "is it okay if I just call you Shuichi?"

"Please!" the teacher scolded, "do that during break time or after school. This is not the time to ask him."

"Okay." Kaoru replied lazily, and stretched back while yawning. He put his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable.

"if there are no more questions, I will start handing out the tests." The teacher told the class, "please do not look at anyone else's papers, and write neatly."

"Haibara, I have one question." Conan whispered.

She turned and faced him.

"Which story is this test on?"

.:o0o:.

The chime went off, signaling the end of first period.

"So," Mitsuhiko started talking again, "as I was saying, you remind me of someone, Shuichi-kun."

"and who might that be?" he inquired

"Haibara-san, the girl with the brown hair next to Conan-kun with the glasses." He replied.

"is that so?" Shuichi mused, and looked over at the two. He narrowed his eyes slightly, those two were different in a way. He couldn't figure out _what_ it was, but something about them was… off. Also, he could almost swear that he had met that 'Conan' boy before, but when? and under what circumstances?

The chime started ringing for the start of second period, so they both looked to the front of the room again.

Now it was time for math.

"Okay class, today we will be doing addition and something else called _subtraction._" The teacher started, "can someone tell me what 3 plus 2 equals?"

"Ooh! I know!" Genta raised his hand excitedly.

"Yes. Genta-kun?"

"It's 5!"

"correct." She smiled, "now in subtraction, the number that comes after takes away from the first number. So what is 3 subtracted by 2?"

She scanned the classroom. "Mitsuhiko-kun, do you know?"

"Yes, the answer is one." He answered.

"Good" she said, "the subtraction sign looks like a dash mark." She said, and drew one on the blackboard. "this is how you write out 3 subtracted by 2. Does everyone understand?"

Many people nodded, while some shifted their eyes around awkwardly.

"Okay, I will explain a little further and then you will all get worksheets to do for homework." The teacher said, looking around at the students. She noted that Conan-kun had a glazed look on his face again, and that Haibara-san was looking out the window with a bored expression like usual. Unlike them, Mitsuhiko-kun was giving rapt attention to her lesson. Those were the three with the best grades in the class, yet it was quite ironic that 2/3 of them never paid any attention. She also glanced at the new boy, Minamino-kun. He was paying attention, but it seemed as if he was only doing it out of politeness. Like Haibara-san, she felt uncomfortable calling him by his first name.

Well, enough of that… she had to finish teaching her lesson.

She faced the class and smiled, chalk in hand, and started speaking.

.:o0o:.

The chime signaling the beginning of third period rang.

"Okay class, today in science we will be writing in our journals how the morning glories are progressing. So please take out your notebooks and colored pencils. Then let us go outside!"

The class bustled around getting their things out and standing up.

"Minamino-kun, please have someone else let you look at their flower, all right?"

"sensei, he can look at mine." Mitsuhiko volunteered.

"okay Mitsuhiko-kun, thank you." She said. He was such a good student. She opened the door and everyone gradually filed out to their shoeboxes(getabako) to change into outside shoes.

"So," Haibara said quietly as she walked out the classroom with Conan, "what do you think of him?"

"Well…" he started.

"well?" she pressed, starting to get slightly impatient.

"You know about that incident a year ago concerning a five-year old who…"

"committed suicide?" she finished for him. "What about it?"

"He was… a friend of the kid who died." He answered quietly, so only she could hear him.

"I see." She replied, understanding the problem. That incident had caused quite an uproar around the country, for it was extremely abnormal for a child so young to take his own life. There had been many investigations made to see if it was actually just a really cleverly carried out murder; though they had come up with nothing of that sort. Haibara knew that Kudo Shinichi must have investigated too, and if that Mnamino boy was a friend of the dead child, he would most definitely have spoken to him. That increased his chances of being recognized, and Minamino Shuichi seemed quite intelligent.

She narrowed her eyes. Something about him made her instincts whisper frantically to her that he was not what he seemed to be.

"Haibara, wake up."

She snapped back to reality and stopped herself before she stepped on a pot.

Conan laughed a little, "it's not like you to daze out like that. Maybe I should have let you keep walking."

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked away, "you know, Edogawa-kun. Sometimes I really wonder if you're telling me the truth about your age."

He smiled meekly, "I've seriously wondered about yours too."

She just quirked an eyebrow in response, and then opened up her science journal and sat down to draw her flower, and then wrote down her observations for the day. He followed her actions and started drawing and then writing.

Shuichi surveyed the plants but gave no change in expression, though he felt better just by looking at them. He had not exactly been that happy to be trapped in a classroom with a whole bunch of human younglings.

It was sort of bothersome too, that he could not remember where he had met that 'Conan'. He kept on scanning his memories as a human while absentmindedly drawing Tsuburaya's morning glory. _Strange_ he thought _whenever I try to match that boy with any of my human memories, Tsuda's face comes up in my mind. _He concentrated harder. Still, he kept on remembering Tsuda Akira, but he could not figure out what that child had to do with Conan.

"What is his last name?" Shuichi finally asked Mitsuhiko, gesturing towards Conan.

"Oh, Conan-kun? It's Edogawa." He replied, "Why?"

"I was just curious, that is all." _Edogawa?_ That still did not ring a bell. Though he found it quite interesting that the boy's name was made up of two very famous mystery writers names.

"Conan-kun and Haibara-san are… intelligent." Mitsuhiko told him awkwardly, "well, I mean, they seem different from the rest of us; as if they're older."

Shuichi looked at him, slightly surprised, but without changing his expression.

Mitsuhiko grinned embarrassedly, "What am I saying? Sorry if I sounded a little strange, you can forget what I said. I am just rambling nonsense."

"Oh" was his short reply.

.:o0o:.

Fourth period was music. The class bustled out into the hall once again and walked to the music room.

Today they were learning about the scales.

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si-do" the music teacher told the class, "do you understand?"

That was when the door to the classroom suddenly opened and there stood the homeroom teacher. She seemed a little upset.

"I'm sorry but… may I borrow Minamino-kun for a few minutes?" she asked the music teacher.

Based on her expression, Shuichi assumed that she had just found out about Tsuda.

He was right.

Once they were both out in the hall, the teacher shifted around a little awkwardly before finally speaking, "Minamino-kun, I… I heard about your friend, Tsuda Akira-kun, and I'm very sorry about that." She paused, and then continued, a little calmer "if you ever feel the need to talk to someone about anything, please feel free to come speak to me, all right?"

"I appreciate your concern sensei." He answered, expressionless. "Thank you"

"Thank you for your time Minamino-kun." She replied quietly, "you may return to class now."

He turned and silently entered the music room once again.

She watched the recently closed door for a few moments and then ripped her eyes away from it, walking away with a tired sigh. _Not another strange child_ she thought exasperatedly. The two before him had been strange enough; yes, even Conan-kun. He acted more like his age than the other two, but that might be all pretense. She was not completely oblivious to the occasional whispered conversations between him and Haibara-san; and also that he seemed to never have those with any of his other friends, who seemed normal for their age. She never heard any of the conversations, but they seemed rather serious. It did not seem like the childish type of serious, but rather in a more confidential way. Minamino-kun actually gave her the creeps a little. When she was talking to him about his deceased friend, he had just stood there immobile with an emotionless expression the whole time; almost as if he were completely unconcerned about the subject. She shook her head and groaned, _I need an aspirin_ these assumptions she was making of those children were way too far-fetched. _They're six and seven-year olds! _She told herself incredulously _there are always going to be strange children, I just have to get used to them. _

She sighed again and walked into the teacher's room just as the chime for lunch started ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do no own YYH, Meitantei Conan, nor any other familiar sounding things that come up here.

:o0o:o0o:o0o:o0o:o0o:o0o:

.:o0o:.

Shuichi was held back for a few moments by the music teacher, who told him that it was nice to meet him and to have him in class from now on.

Shuichi walked back to the first-grade hall and washed his hands. He then walked into the classroom, and found Mitsuhiko-kun waving him over. The desks had been moved for lunch, and Mitsuhiko and his friends had already moved his desk into their group.

"Sorry for moving your desk without asking, but… they insisted, so.." Mitsuhiko apologized as he approached.

"It's quite alright." He replied, "I have no objections."

"My name is Yoshida Ayumi, nice to meet you!" Ayumi exclaimed happily "and that's Edogawa Conan-kun, Haibara Ai-chan, and Kojima Genta-kun."

"nice to meet you Minamino." Genta waved at him.

Haibara glanced up at him, seemed to inspect him for a few moments, and then looked away with a bored expression.

Conan and Shuichi stared at each other for a few moments, until Conan finally mustered a, "Hi" and a smile, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"It is nice to meet all of you too." Shuichi replied politely, and then their table was called, so everyone stood up to join the line at the front of the classroom to get their lunch.

Once everyone was seated, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko started talking excitedly about Kamen-Yaiba. Haibara remained silent, discreetly watching Shuichi's actions out of the corner of her eye. She saw he seemed to be a little curious about Conan. He seemed to not have figured it out yet, but, _it's only a matter of time_ she thought. She propped her elbows up on the table and then placed her chin on her hands and closed her eyes. _So… what will you do Kudo-kun?_

Conan picked at his food and at the same time, tried to hide his uneasiness.

"Are you not feeling well?"

He looked up, and saw it was Shuichi who had asked him that question. Conan grinned and told him he was fine, and that he was only thinking about something.

"oh, all right." Shuichi replied, going silent once more.

Everyone gradually finished eating and took their dishes back, put their desks back to their designated places, and went outside.

"Yay Ai-chan! You're coming outside with us today?" Ayumi said excitedly, since Haibara usually just stayed in the classroom and read during breaks.

"Yes." She replied, giving her a small smile.

"Edogawa-kun, do you know someone with the name, Tsuda Akira?" Shuichi quietly asked Conan.

"What?"

"Excuse me if I sound strange to you, but you seem oddly familiar to me." He continued. Shuichi blinked; a memory of someone else had just popped into his mind. That young detective… what was his name? "and, do you know about a high-school detective? Unfortunately, I can't recall his name at the moment."

Conan mentally jolted in alarm, though not outwardly showing that reaction, "I don't understand how a person named Tsuda and a high-school detective would have anything to do with me seeming familiar to you."

Haibara was observing their conversation intently.

Shuichi frowned, _Those glasses… a disguise? _Conan was lying.

He didn't know why, but assuming that the boy probably had his reasons, Shuichi decided to respect that and leave him alone for the moment. However, that memory of the detective kept bothering him…

The chime sounding the end of lunch break started, so they all walked back to their classroom.

.:o0o:.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. There was Gym, History, and then Homeroom. At the end of the day Shuichi was threatened by Genta to go walk home with them. Although he felt no threat, he didn't argue, finding it too troublesome to do so.

As they were walking, Shuichi thought about the occurrences of the day. Based on his interaction with Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan, Shuichi had to assume that they were not exactly normal children. He didn't know what they were hiding, but it seemed strange that little kids like them would be that mature. _Well, _he grinned inwardly _I guess this world is not that boring after all._ Of course the way human minds worked was strange and interesting as well, but this was different.

However, he didn't quite know yet that Haibara's and Conan's situations were way beyond his expectations of strange.

That was when he felt it. An ill-meaning presence was nearby. Shuichi whipped around.

"Minamino, what's wro-" Conan never finished his sentence as he was shoved aside by him. Conan gasped as he saw what had happened; a strange man had grabbed Shuichi and had a knife by his throat. Ayumi screamed and the others watched in horror.

The man quickly turned around and faced the police who had been running after him. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled in a gruff voice, "or this kid will die!"

They immediately stopped running, "Let the kid go!" Officer Megure yelled.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Huh?" the man yelled angrily, putting the knife closer to Shuichi's throat.

That was when Officer Megure got a good look at the kid the man was holding. His face was expressionless, and his eyes were a cold, sharp emerald. _Extremely calm composure, at such a young age… I know him!_ "Minamino-kun, is that you?"

"Huh?" the man said, confused. When his hostage started speaking in a calm voice,

"It's been a while Officer."

"How have you been since..?"

"I have been very well Officer, thank you."

"HEY! Stop ignoring me!" the man yelled angrily, pressing the blade close enough so that Shuichi bled a little. That did not faze the latter, but it did jolt Officer Megure back to the present.

Shuichi sighed in frustration, which made the man even angrier. He ignored that and thought about how his actions may have been depicted as. Noble? No, even though he _did_ put himself in danger instead of Conan, it was not because he was selfless. Shuichi did not really care about the other boy's well-being. It was just that he thought it would be a shame if he died without him ever figuring out what a little kid like him could be so desperately hiding. Shuichi also knew that he would not die here anyway. Life was too precious to give up just yet.

Conan was desperately looking for something to kick. That was when he spotted a kid holding a soccer ball nearby who was staring at what was happening in shock. He ran over there and took it from his hands as he mumbled a 'sorry', and then prepared to kick.

Shuichi felt the presence of an object moving towards the back of his captor's head… really fast. He looked up at the man and calmly said, "Look behind you."

"What?" the man turned around, confused, only to be met face-first with a soccer ball a split second later. He fell, instantaneously knocked out. The police ran over and grabbed Shuichi first, and then handcuffed the man.

As the boy was placed down, all of the kids with the exception of Haibara ran over to him. Most of them were scared and asked him if he was all right. Shuichi claimed he was completely fine.

Haibara and Conan just stared at him strangely. They had seen, if only for a few moments, how calm he had been during the whole ordeal; as if he did not expect to be fatally hurt. Either that or he didn't care.

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman came running, looking quite frantic. She then saw Shuichi and ran over to him, worry creasing her face.

He looked up at her and without a change of expression, simply said, "Hello mother."

She just gave him a tired look and whispered, "Let us go home Shuichi…"

.:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:.

"A field trip?" Conan blinked.

"Yes, we will be going on a field trip today!" the teacher told the class enthusiastically. "It is a complete surprise trip that your parents and I planned just for you children."

_Aaa… so that's what Ran was being all smiley and creepy about this morning. _Conan thought, and sighed.

"Don't you like field trips, Conan-kun?" the teacher suddenly asked him from the front of the room.

With the whole class' attention on him, Conan hastily replied that he did, indeed, like field trips.

"So, where are we going, sensei?" Ayumi asked excitedly.

"_That_" the teacher replied with a mischievous smile, "is a secret."

Conan started to feel sick _Oh crap…_ _this sounds __really__ familiar._ Of course, unless anyone forgot, he was a former student here quite a few years ago. _'Surprise field trip', creepy teacher… yea, this __cannot__ be good._

"Actually sensei…" Conan started, gaining the attention of the whole class. "I don't think I'm going to like _this_ field trip."

"Why not Conan-kun?"

"I can see into the future!" he yelled randomly and tried to run out of the classroom as quickly as he could.

"What seems to be the problem here?" an old man asked calmly as he grabbed Conan by the collar and walked into the classroom.

"Ko… kouchousensei!" the students exclaimed.

(principal)

As Conan was picked up however, his glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the ground.

"Ah," the principal said as he looked at him, "it's you again. Stirring up trouble all the time… it's been a while since I last scolded you, but I haven't forgotten what you're like, Kudo-kun."

Conan slumped his head and momentarily forgot that he was not a Kudo at the moment.

"um… principal, excuse me, but his name is not Kudo." His teacher told the old man hesitantly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… he looks exactly like him so I thought." He laughed, embarrassed, "of course he's not Kudo-kun, he should be in high school by now… hahaha, aren't I growing old…"

"So" he started speaking again, "is it the annual first grade 'surprise trip' today?"

"Indeed it is principal." The teacher replied excitedly.

"Please… don't make me go on this field trip sensei!" Conan exclaimed, waving his arms around. That caused him to earn quite a few astonished stares from his classmates. They were surprised that there could actually be someone who didn't like field trips!

"Where are we going?" Shuichi asked him calmly, starting to feel a little wary himself about this 'exciting' field trip.

"If the destination hasn't changed.. then.." Conan paused as he gulped "we're going to.. Nerima!"

He was only met by a lot of blank stares. Then his classmates burst out speaking to each other.

"Where's that?"

"I don't know…"

"I think my mom said something about that city…"

"oh yea! My dad said it was a weird place."

"weird? Cool!"

"I've never heard of that place."

"what's so bad about a city?"

"He's weird.. I mean, what kind of weirdo doesn't like field trips!"

"I want to go anyway.. I mean, it's a field trip!"

"yea, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Children, children, settle down!" the teacher exclaimed, silencing her chattering students. "Conan-kun, how did you know?"

"I told you I could see into the future…" he grumbled.

"Please be serious Conan-kun."

"It doesn't really matter." The principal said, "just have fun children, and Kudo-kun, I mean, Edogawa-kun was it? Please behave and listen to your teacher."

Conan sighed, defeated and resigned to his fate.

Haibara snickered.

"What?" Conan asked, annoyed.

"It's just nice to see you disappointed once in a while." She replied.

"You jerk." He mumbled, "I'm actually quite excited to see the look of horror on your face as you start to see what kind of town Nerima is."

"Oh?" Haibara answered, "is that so?"

Conan nodded defiantly in response.

"What's so bad about this town, Edogawa?" Shuichi asked, now pretty curious about this field trip.

"You'll see…" Conan replied darkly.

.:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:.

"We're here!" the teacher exclaimed excitedly as the bus slowed to a stop after about an hour of driving. The children scurried off the vehicle, their energies pent-up after such a long ride. "Please be quiet and listen to me children!"

The kids settled down and looked expectantly up at their instructor.

"We will be touring this town of Nerima, as you all know thanks to a certain class-mate of ours." She said.

The class giggled and many of the kids glanced over at Conan, who tried to ignore the uncalled for attention.

"However exciting this will be, we will all need to be with an adult at all times. Since keeping track of all of you at once by myself will be hard, I have gotten a few local volunteers to chaperone." She said, indicating to a few people who had come greet them. "We will split up into groups of 5 or 6 a-"

At this, the teacher was cut off as the children went into a frenzy of mini-conversations, chattering on about who should be in their group. Many of the kids wanted Shuichi, the new student, but Genta scared the others into submission.

"Please, children!" the teacher yelled.

The students gradually calmed down again.

"Be respectful of your chaperones and most of all… I hope you will have fun!"

The kids cheered and started fighting over their chaperones.

Ranma was in a pretty foul mood. Akane had found this flyer asking for volunteers to baby-sit a whole bunch of snotty brats, and she had wanted to do it. He was fine with that until she decided that he should go and 'contribute something good to the society' too. He had almost gotten away when his stupid panda of a dad caught him and made him sign up. He sighed and kicked a stray pebble on the ground, glaring at it in the process. Little kids, with their amazing ability to sense foul moods, scuttled away from him to go find another chaperone. Akane saw this and gave him an annoyed look, but he just returned the favor by sticking his tongue out at her.

That was when he sensed an interesting aura…

Shuichi looked around at the chaperones. One in particular interested him, for he had an aura of a fighter. Those were quite uncommon in this world, and this was the first time he had seen one here as a human. He noticed that the person was looking over at their group, so he decided to take the chance.

"Would you be our chaperone?" Shuichi asked Ranma bluntly. He blinked, and then hastily agreed, lest Akane saw him seemingly being even the least bit unfriendly towards the little kids.

"What? You want that ni-chan to be our chaperone?" Genta said disappointedly, "But that other ne-chan is pretty."

_Who does this brat think he is? _Ranma thought irritably, as his eyebrow twitched.

"It doesn't matter Genta." Conan said in a bored voice, "either way the experience will probably be the same."

"Yea! It will be fun no matter who our chaperone is as long as we all get to be in the same group!" Ayumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Whatever…" Ranma mumbled, then in a louder voice he called to them "come on kids, let's go."

"So, where are the interesting places here in this town uh…" Mitsuhiko started

"Ranma Saotome, that's my name." Ranma grunted in response.

"a, hai, Saotome-san." Mitsuhiko finished.

He grimaced in return, "I'm not sure you wanna know kid."

"Wh-" Mitsuhiko started, but was suddenly interrupted by a large feminine yell.

"Ni-hao Airen!" Xianpu exclaimed energetically as she came crashing down out of nowhere on her bicycle. Shuichi had to shove Mitsuhiko and Ayumi rather unceremoniously out of the way pretty quickly, and Ranma grabbed the other three just in time.

He was fuming, as expected "YOU IDIOT!" Ranma yelled indignantly at her, "YOU WERE ABOUT TO TURN THESE LITTLE KIDS INTO ROADKILL!"

Xianpu just blinked in response, "Airen in bad mood?"

.:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:.

Holy crap! That was one quick update:0


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own YYH, Meitantei Conan/Case Closed, nor Ranma 1/2

Ha! I got to go to Japan for two weeks… are you kids jealous?

.:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:.

_No shit Sherlock!_ Ranma thought, but refrained from saying that for the sake of the little children. "Yes, because you tried to kill these kids that I am, for the moment, responsible for! Plus, I am NOT your boyfriend! Get that straight!"

"Xianpu knows." She chirped, "Ranma not boyfriend, Ranma fiancé yes?"

Ranma was about to yell no, when Mousse decided to plunge into the picture… literally, "Saotome! What are you doing, hitting on my Xianpu!" A rain of sharp objects flew at Ranma, which he hastily evaded.

"You kids stay right here and don't move, kay?" He said softly, and placed Conan, Genta, and Haibara where the other three kids were. "I'll take care of this and then we can be on our way."

With that, Ranma flew at Mousse and proceeded to beat him up as usual, with, to his annoyance, Xianpu cheering him on. Shuichi watched the fight intently, his sharp eyes not missing a single move. Conan noticed this, but decided not to comment.

The fight didn't last very long. As Mousse was punched away cursing, Ranma turned his back to return chaperoning the kids. That was when Xianpu jumped in front of the children and squatted down, staring at them.

"Ni-hao children! Nice day, yes?" she said, smiling at them. Ayumi, who had grabbed onto Conan instinctively out of fear, loosened her grip and smiled hesitantly back.

Genta, on the other hand was not intimidated by her at all, "Wow, ne-chan you're pretty!"

Shuichi just narrowed his eyes; he could tell that she was a pretty able fighter as well.

"You are nice boy!" she exclaimed happily in response as she clapped her hands. "If Airen was honest like nice boy, then Xianpu more happy, yes!"

"Go away!" Ranma yelled at her, starting to get a little paranoid. One could never tell what Xianpu would do to these kids. "Leave them alone, they are innocent!"

"Innocent?" She repeated, standing straight up again. Ranma's heart jolted nervously as Xianpu's eyes went cold. She then pointed at Shuichi, "Child smells of demon."

Ranma looked at said demon-smelling kid, who looked back incredulously.

Shuichi scoffed in response, "They don't exist, everyone must know that."

Conan inwardly agreed too, and wondered if that ne-chan had gone crazy, "You don't seriously believe in them, do you?" he asked his chaperone.

"I've…" Ranma shuddered at the memory, "met a cat demon before…"

The kids just gaped at him openly. Some in fear, as they started to believe him. That was when Xianpu took the moment to grab Shuichi, who merely looked annoyed.

"Must show Grandmother demon-smell child." She explained chippily, and then bounded off, leaving a very surprised group of kids and an angry Ranma.

"STOP AND GIVE THE KID BACK YOU PSYCHO!" he yelled in vain.

Conan kneaded his forehead, feeling the beginning of a migraine. "See, this is why I hate being in this town. You never get a moment's peace around here."

"Sorry kids, but we're going to have to go save your little friend now if you want to see him again in one piece. Is that alright with you?" Ranma asked them all wearily.

"Of course!" Mitsuhiko yelled

"There's nothing too hard for the detective boys!" Genta added on enthusiastically

"Let's go!" Ayumi finished.

Ranma just nodded tiredly and grabbed some of the kids while motioning for Genta to get on his back.

"Oh, and kid…" he said quietly to Conan, "if visiting is this bad, have you ever imagined ever trying to live here _and_ to top it all off, have a bunch of homicidal maniacs after your neck?"

"I give you my sympathy." Conan muttered with genuine sorrow for the poor guy.

"Thanks."

With that little exchange, Ranma bounded off towards Connie-baasan's place with five little kids in tow.

"Edogawa-kun.." Haibara whispered, "what if he was a demon?"

"What?" Conan replied incredulously, wondering if the usually sensible girl had finally cracked.

She looked over at him and gave him an evil smile.

"Stop making stupid jokes Haibara, you'll scare the others." Conan grumbled.

_However, I'll have to admit that Minamino is quite creepy._ He thought, _but a demon? Ridiculous! The kid even said it himself; they don't exist. _

Satisfied with his own thoughts, Conan settled to marveling at the amazing strength and speed this Saotome guy had. _He can't be any older than me._ He thought and sighed, longing to get his body back in the right age.

"We're here kids." Ranma announced, as he landed in front of a Chinese restaurant.

The old lady Connie had just come out to greet Xianpu and was staring at the kid she had in tow. Shuichi just stared back with an expression that practically screamed polite boredom.

Connie narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Hey old lady!" Ranma yelled, "I need the kid back, he's on a field trip and I'm kind of his chaperone!"

"SHUSH!" she snarled, "All of you, come inside!"

Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi were immediately filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Let's go." Conan said impatiently, "we have to get Minamino back, remember?"

"R, right" Ayumi stuttered stubbornly.

"The detective boys can go up against anything!" Mitsuhiko added defiantly.

"We weren't afraid or anything like that!" Genta finished.

Haibara just rolled her eyes and followed the others into the building.

"Old lady?" Ranma repeated, "Stop acting so weird all the time and just give the kid back."

"Didn't I tell you to shut your trap, you imbecile?" Connie snapped, her usually round eyes going triangular. "You don't realize what this so called 'child' is."

"Huh? What are you rambling on about? Maybe you're getting alzheimers or some-"

"Xianpu! Try to kill the boy!" Connie said sharply, ignoring Ranma's insult altogether.

Shuichi looked up at the girl. _She wouldn't really… would she?_

"Yes Grandmother!" she replied chippily and got a huge butcher knife.

Shuichi's eyes widened incredulously as he saw that she _would_. He did what he hoped a normal human kid would do… and ran away at a human speed.

"Xianpu! Don't you dare be tricked by his seemingly normal actions! Get him." The old lady yelled, as she pinned Ranma down with her cane. "and…" she gave the evil eye to the other little children, "dare to move and you will regret it."

Not needing to be told, Xianpu easily caught up with him and swung down very hard. Ranma finally squirmed free, and watched the dust clear with a horrified expression he sighed in relief as he saw that Shuichi was safe. It looked like the kid had just fallen down backwards, the knife luckily just barely missing him.

He just stared up at her, expressionless.

"Nice try demon." Xianpu said with a creepy smile, "but that is wrong expression." She was about to attack him again when Ranma assailed her. She barely avoided him as she jumped up. "Ranma!" she yelled.

The latter stopped short as he realized how serious she was. She usually never called him by his name. Then did they really think… ?

"Xianpu, old lady, can I just have a word with… the kid?"

"Demon." Connie corrected him.

"Whatever." Ranma looked over at Shuichi, who just quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hey kid, tell me the truth… are you really a demon?"

Said 'kid' looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Then what are you?" Conan suddenly spoke, startling the others. "I could tell you're not normal."

Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed softly, "Neither are you." Conan blanched. "Besides, it does not concern you. I will stay out of your business and you stay out of mine. And" he looked over at Connie and Xianpu, "I did not come to this town of my free will and do not have intentions to harm nor disturb it unless my person is endangered. So leave. me. be."

However, before anyone could respond to that, Mousse came into the picture again…and he didn't have his glasses.

"Xianpu my love!" he yelled, and grabbed Shuichi's tiny hands. "You seem to have gotten slightly smaller than before, but no matter! You are still-" he was cut off as Shuichi, disgusted by the ridiculous mistake and feeling insulted by the reminder of him being small, kicked Mousse as hard as he could in the face without thinking. Which unfortunately sent the latter through the wall.

What followed was awkward, pin silence. Mousse sputtered and came out of the rubble as he put his glasses on.

"My love, why?... you are not my Xianpu!" he yelled as he realized his mistake.

Shuichi's eyebrow twitched as he saw that the stubborn man was still alive.

"YOU…. What did you do to her? Where is she? You will pay for this, you little-"

He was interrupted once again as Shuichi slammed his ankle down at his head. Hoping that the guy was dying this time, he looked down at the heap of human he had buried into the ground.

"Wow! Minamino-kun is strong!" Ayumi exclaimed, amazed.

"I _knew_ he was somethin' else!" Genta added on.

"Hey… shouldn't we stop him or something?" Conan asked Ranma worriedly.

"Nah…" Ranma answered.

"Why not? Isn't the weird swirly-glasses man your friend?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"ah.." he looked away, trying not to give a straight answer.

"Basically you're not, since you really don't care what happens to him." Haibara spoke up, looking at Ranma with her-I-know-more-than-you-want-me-to look of hers.

"He will die, if there is no interference." Connie-baasan snapped. "I happen to think that that is good riddance, but do you two agree with me?" she asked, looking over at her granddaughter and her 'fiancé'."

_Die?_ _I can't let that happen!_ Conan started towards his classmate, but was stopped by Xianpu.

"Stop, little boy can do nothing." She said. "I will go… Ranma, stay back."

Shuichi, seeing that the man was still alive, reached down and picked up a blade of grass; debating whether or not this pests' life was worth crushing. He finally came to his conclusion when Xianpu attacked him with one of her (what are those weird thingies that she uses as weapons?). He landed on top of it, and plunged his blade of grass, now grown and sharp, into it. Xianpu's weapon cracked and broke, its pieces scattering all over.

Ranma saw the clock on the wall, and realizing the time, grabbed all the kids and jumped in front of Shuichi.

"Ranma!" Xianpu yelled indignantly.

"Sorry, but I have to take these kids back now… bye!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Shuichi too and started running all the way back towards the kids' pickup area, leaving an angry Xianpu and an unconscious Mousse behind.

_They know too much…_ Shuichi thought as he was being carried. _Yet, there are too many of them, I cannot get rid of all of these humans._ Maybe…_it's been a year since then, what if I had enough power to…?_

As they neared the pickup area, Shuichi took a seed from his pocket, and slowly started growing a flower…

:o0o:.

"Teacher! Help! They all just fell over!" Shuichi pretended to be worried as he ran around the corner.

"Oh my!" the teacher exclaimed, as she ran over to see. Just as she came however, the kids and Ranma started to wake up.

"What happened? Are you all alright?" she asked worriedly.

Ayumi jumped up and shook her head, trying to clear it. Mitsuhiko stood and brushed himself off as Genta got up and stretched. Conan, Ranma and Haibara also got up(yes, a sudden feeling of laziness has struck me at that moment…--). Anyway…

"We're fine sensei!" Ayumi exclaimed energetically, as Genta and Mitsuhiko agreed.

_What just… happened?_ Conan thought, confused. _I came to Nerima and then… then what?_ "Haibara, do you know what-"

"No." she answered, as she gritted her teeth. "there is a blank in my memory."

"I don't know what happened either…" Ranma said, confused.

"Well, if you say you are alright, then let us go." The teacher said, not hearing the exchange that had just gone on between the kids' chaperone and a couple of the children.

"Oh? The field trip is already over?" Genta asked, disappointed.

"Yes Kojima-kun, I'm sorry, but we must get going. All of your classmates are waiting for your group."

"Let us go then." Mitsuhiko exclaimed, refusing to be a liability in any situation.

"Good-bye Niichan, and thank you!" the children yelled, and ran off.

"Thank you Saotome-kun!" the teacher thanked him too, and followed her students to the bus.

(Ranma is a high-schooler so he a 'kun' is appropriate for him from an adult like the teacher)

.:o0o:.

_So… I can grow the flower with the pollen of forgetfulness now. _Shuichi thought as he sat looking out the window of the bus, quite relieved, _that is good_.

"I can't understand it…" Conan muttered, "why do I not remember a thing?"

"Another anomaly is that the other three do not seem to either mind nor have a memory blank." Haibara added on, puzzling on the same matter. "Tsuburaya-kun." She said, leaning over the aisle to speak to Mitsuhiko. Do you remember what we did this field trip?"

"Come to think of it…" Mitsuhiko answered, "I don't really." He paused and then blushed, "however, I don't think I ever really remember field trips that well anyway."

"Oh... alright." The girl replied, blinking. "I see." She said, not understanding much at all.

"Did that make any sense to you at all Kudo-kun?" she whispered to Conan.

"Not really." He replied, but then shrugged. "I guess kids are just like that, however what about Minamino?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you find it strange? He was the only one who didn't seem to have been unconscious at all when we woke up. He must know what happened. However, he hasn't mentioned anything about it at all."

Shuichi frowned as he just caught the last part of that conversation with his good hearing. _Edogawa… he is too smart._ He was once again reminded of that one time when he had met the teenage detective. _That detective was young, yet too smart for comfort too. Is that why Edogawa reminds me so much of that time then?_ Either way, Shuichi did not feel completely safe with his secret. However, he just smiled inwardly. _Finally,_ he thought_ this drab human life is starting to get interesting._ _I wonder how long I can play with this one's mind? Also, I am still quite curious as to what his secret is…_

.:o0o:.:o0o:.:o0o:.:o0o:.:o0o:.:o0o:.:o0o:.

Yes, yes… child-Kurama is quite evil. However, that's okay, because everyone must know that, right?

Also, anyone remember what Conan's teacher's name was anyway? I can't seem to remember it nor care enough to look it up. However, it kind of feels awkward to just keep on referring her to as the teacher… --;


End file.
